The Lion King: Revisited (video game)
The Lion King: Revisited is a platformer video game based on Disney's animated film of the same name. Summary Coming soon! Characters Playable * Simba * Nala * Pumbaa * Timon * Rafiki * Zazu * Kiara * Kovu Unlockable * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Ono * Beshte * Anga * Zira * Nuka * Vitani * Shabaha * Kasi * Imara * Tazama * Ma Tembo * Makuu * Muhimu * Thurston * Swala * Twiga * Laini * Bupu * Mbeya * Kifaru * Mbuni * Tamaa * Basi * Ajabu * Chama * Mzaha * Furaha * Jasiri * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Madoa * Reirei * Goigoi * Kiburi * Tamka * Nduli * Mzingo * Mwoga * Shupavu * Nyata * Njano * Nyeusi * Shujaa * Sokwe * Hadithi * Makini * Rani * Surak * Baliyo * Nirmala * Mtoto * Uroho * Pinguino * Pua * Majinuni * Hafifu * Azaad * Ushari * Ma * Uncle Max * Shenzi * Azizi * Kamari * Scar * Mufasa * Askari * Janna * Sarabi Unplayable * Wema * Tunu * Mwevi * Mwizi * Fikiri * Kitendo * Ullu * Heng-Heng * Kely * Cek * Rama * Varya * Feliks * Pasha and Polina * Kiril * Binga Cast * Gabrielle Union as Nala * Matthew Broderick as Simba * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Nathan Lane as Timon * Khary Payton as Rafiki / Muhangus * Jeff Bennett as Zazu / Uncle Max * Eden Riegel as Kiara * Jason Marsden as Kovu * Max Charles as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Bryana Salaz as Anga * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Nika Futterman as Zira * Andy Dick as Nuka * Lacey Chabert as Vitani * Savannah Smith as Kasi * Rachel Crow as Imara * Sophie Reynolds as Tazama * Fiona Riley as Shabaha / Binga * Lynette Dupree as Ma Tembo * Blair Underwood as Makuu * Kari Wahlgren as Muhimu * Kevin Schon as Thurston / Chungu * Tunisia Hardison as Swala * Alex Cartañá as Twiga * Meghan Strange as Laini / Shupavu * Michael Dorn as Bupu * Howy Parkins as Mbeya * Maurice LaMarche as Kifaru * Grey Griffin as Mbuni * C.J. Byrnes as Tamaa * Kevin Michael Richardson as Basi * Ron Funches as Ajabu * Sinbad as Uroho * Jacob Bertrand as Chama * Cade Sutton as Mzaha * Mekai Curtis as Furaha * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri * Andrew Kishino as Janja * Vargus Mason as Cheezi * Maisie Klompus as Madoa * Ana Gasteyer as Reirei * Phil LaMarr as Goigoi * Common as Kiburi * Nolan North as Tamka * Jorge Diaz as Nduli * Greg Ellis as Mzingo * Cam Clarke as Mwoga * Ford Riley as Njano * Christopher Jackson as Shujaa * John Rhys-Davies as Sokwe * John O'Hurley as Hadithi * Landry Bender as Makini * Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Rani * Lou Diamond Phillips as Surak * Hudson Yang as Baliyo * Miki Yamashita as Nirmala * Justin Felbinger as Mtoto * Jaime Camil as Pinguino * Gerald C. Rivers as Pua * Dan Howell as Majinuni * Phil Lester as Hafifu * Behzad Dabu as Azaad * Christian Slater as Ushari * Tress MacNeille as Ma / Shenzi * Eric Andre as Azizi * Keegan-Michael Key as Kamari * Richard Epcar as Scar * Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa * Michael Luwoye as Askari * Shohreh Aghdashloo as Janna * Alfre Woodard as Sarabi Category:WindowsMyers2018